First Date?
by Fraye
Summary: With things calming down between Star Fox and Star Wolf public appearances with members of the two teams isn’t all that uncommon. What happens when two of them develop more than a friendship in this newfound understanding? R&R Yaoi Fox x Wolf


Okay, I'm in a string of Yaoi mood, sue me, so anyways, this'll be the next installment in my one-shot repertoire. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

My steps got faster and faster, my breathing more and more labored as I tried to get air through the cool wind. I finally broke into an all out spring, like anyone'll give a fuck how fast I move.

Now wasn't time to screw this up, I got him to accept the first date, here's my chance, don't screw it up Fox; don't screw it the fuck up.

A small laugh escaped my lungs, light and happy, I felt like a million credits… better stay that way.

I let myself skid to a stop in front of a store. Come on Fox, calm down, you can do this. I smoothed my fur with the window's reflection, catching site of the velvet-like red roses.

Don't worry Fox, you look great, you're dressed right, he's already there, you brought roses… god fucking damn it! Why can't I just go? So god damn hard…

I ran a hand through my hair, squeezing a clump into my fist. A couple people had walked by me, I could feel their looks on me… admiration, confusion… I don't give a damn.

Finally, I let a small sigh escape my lungs. I glanced at the address of the shop… 135 Corneria Avenue; I'm only two doors down. …He invited me there!?

Holy shit! That's the most expensive place in town, and he invited me there for our first date. My mind flashed back to the conversation, "My treat," he said with a small laugh. To think that laugh haunted my dreams, now I dream about it.

I threw myself into the door, glancing around to see Wolf. Alls he told me was dress formal, and I can see why. So many people in business suits, it made me feel so god damn important.

Within a few moments I spotted the white topped, grey furred head of Wolf O' Donnell, turned away from the door. Perfect.

I weaved my way between the tables, keeping my pawsteps silent as I got right behind Wolf. He smelled so fucking good, some mix of musk and the most intoxicating cologne Corneria…

I grinned as I watched Wolf drum his fingers on the table, giving me the clear as I nuzzled into his head fur. I took a deep whiff of his scent, before pulling away with a small kiss.

"Oh fuck, you scared me Fox, welcome to Kera's, the only restaurant in town that can cook a steak," Wolf said with his sexy fucking voice that makes me want to…

I cut myself off so I could respond, "This place charges like 2000 credits for a meal for one, how the fuck are you affording this Wolf?"

Why wasn't he responding… can he afford this? What if this goes wrong? The roses… almost forgot!

I pulled the velvet roses around from behind my back and presented them to Wolf, smiling playfully. When Wolf went to grab I pulled them back.

"Wait, one condition," I said as my grin broadened.

He rolled his eyes jokingly, a small relaxed grin on his face. I don't know what happened, but all of the sudden we were lip locked. Holy shit, did he read my mind? What if I'm a bad kisser?

Kiss back you dumbass!

I melted into the feeling of his warm lips on mine, my entire body exploding with warmth as I did whatever I could. Wolf cut it off, and I felt the warmth ebb till it was nearly gone.

I blushed lightly, our noses still touching. He asked me out, he wants me.

"Don't think we'll be in the bed anytime soon, I want this to last Foxy," he said, smashing into my thoughts.

My blush deepened, "Love you too Wolf," I replied jokingly as I nuzzled into him.

I felt his paw clasp into mine on one side, the other massaging my fingers holding the roses. My grip weakened and he got the roses.

"Red roses on the first date? A little strong Fox, don't you think?" he questioned jokingly.

Please Wolf, love me back, I can't lose when it's only just started. "It's… because…" I tried to swallow my pride and say the last god damn words, just to say the full truth.

He gestured for me to keep going, "Oh shut the fuck up Wolf," he said with a small bit of irritation, hidden in the playfulness, "Iwantedtobetruthful!"

Wolf's eyes widened as I felt his jaw shift, he was grinning from ear to fucking ear. He loved me, he loved me; he really did love me!

I slowly forced myself to my seat and sat down, the entire restaurant watching us at this point… I didn't give a fuck, I was with who I loved and they could all go to hell for all I cared.

I jumped as a voice came from behind me, "Would you like to start with some drinks or an appetizer?"

"I'll have a beer," Wolf chimed in, and when he saw the look on my face he pushed a beverage menu to me.

"Umm, I'll have a Blue Martini," I said after a few moments, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, but I have to ask for an I.D," Wolf flipped open his wallet, and much to my surprise, he had both of our I.D.'s.

The waiter nodded, "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment," he said, dismissing himself as he walked away.

"Do I want to know why you have my I.D., and it's been missing since we saw last?" I questioned, knowing full well that he took it. Just the thought that he had something of mine… Gods, it made me fucking horny as hell.

"You… forgot it?" he replied, and I didn't pry anymore.

I let my hand fall to the table, knowing full well what I wanted, and it wasn't on any menu. Wolf's hand gingerly rested on mine, and I watched him, barely masking the lust.

"I have to use the restroom," Wolf said nervously, it was obvious that he was just as worried about the outcome.

Once he left, I just sat there, watching the doors of the restroom, waiting for him. My crotch started aching from the position, and I shifted to make the pain die down a little.

The waiter returned with the drinks, vanishing as soon as he went. Then, Wolf came out. I took a swig of my Martini as I watched him. I was making him hella nervous, and I wanted him so fucking badly.

I got up, carried my drink over, and sat in his lap, being sure to shift a few times to kill his focus. I knew what I was sitting on, and fuck the world, I wanted to have him as my other, but Gods this is too slow.

I let my muzzle fall to his ear, "You sure you don't want to take this somewhere else, somewhere where they aren't so… judgemental," I whispered seductively in his ear.

The nod he gave was dazed. The moment he did it, I gently planted kisses on the side of his head, down to his neck before I shifted and kissed him head-on on the lips.

As I parted I grinned, "Love you."

* * *

This takes place before Adventures. It's a younger Fox and Wolf, and it should explain why it changed for them in Assault in some way. It's dirtier than anything I've ever written, and I'll get a little bit of everything. My favorite Yaoi pairing is Fox/Wolf followed by Fox/Falco, so you may see a bit of each. :P


End file.
